Bringing Buffy Back
by Sajabi88
Summary: Buffy leaves at end of S2. Spike comes back to get the Gem of Amara and kill Buffy after being dumped by Dru. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so it probably is not very good. Please review but be kind.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Buffyverse.

**Chapter One**

**Los Angeles 1998**

Buffy could not believe that her mother had kicked her out of the house. All she did was tell her the truth about who she was and her mother could not accept that. So now here she is riding on a bus out of Sunnydale, California to who knows where.

She ended up in L. A. because she could not handle leaving the state, but not being able to stay that close to her family either. She got a job as a waitress in a bad diner close to where the apartment was that she was staying in. She met new friends while she was moving into her apartment who live on the same floor. But no one could compare to the friends she left back home.

**Sunnydale Same time**

We see a black Desoto crash into the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. He falls out of the car the only thing that he says is "Home… sweet… home." Anyone can tell that he is drunk.

He came back to find the Gem of Amara so that he could kill the Slayer and prove to Drusilla that he was not in love with Buffy. He did not know of course that she was no longer in Sunnydale. He got some fledgling vamps to help him with the digging that was required to find the Gem. Within two weeks he had found the Gem of Amara in a ring. After he put it on he went out searching for Buffy but could not find her.

Since Spike thought that she was hiding he decided to look for her friends instead. While he was searching he came across Willow and Xander at the Bronze. He waited until they were on their way home and attacked Willow from behind.

"Where is Buffy?" He said while still holding Willow by the neck so that he could easily bite her if he wanted to.

"She's not here. She left the same time that you did." Willow said while trying to remain as still as possible.

"What do you mean 'she's gone' where did she go?" He asked confused as to why she would leave all of her friends on the Hellmouth without a Slayer to protect them.

"We don't know. The only thing that we heard from her mom was that when she found out Buffy was the Slayer she went a little bit crazy and told her not to come back if she left the night that she made the deal with you to help defeat Angelus. So, apparently she left and she took what her mom said to heart. The only reason that we found out about that was because one night when we went to see her, her mom had been drinking a little to try to make the pain go away." said Xander trying to do whatever Spike said in order to protect Willow from being hurt.

"Buffy hasn't written, hasn't sent word that she is okay? Nothing?" Spike wanted to know letting go of Willow to look at her because he knew that they were best friends.

"Well she did send a post card from an address in L. A. but when we went there to look for her she was not there. She probably just sent it out at a bus stop seeing as that is the most logical way to get out of town." Willow admitted.

"Bloody Hell, so what you are telling me is that she could be anywhere and she left you all to watch over the Hellmouth while she, what works on her tan." Spike said with a little resentment at the fact that in order to kill her he would have to find her first.

Given that he knew he would not find Buffy in Sunnydale he decided to leave town. The best thing for him being that with the ring he would not have to worry about the sun being fatal. He thought that he should start with the only lead that he had. He was heading to L. A.

TBC…

A/N: So what do you think. Please review and be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Two**

Spike arrived in Los Angeles the next day at noon. He was glad that he had the ring because that meant that he would not have to wait to start looking for Buffy. He looked around for a little while when he thought that he should probably find himself a source of steady income because apparently if she did not want to be found his search for Buffy could take some time.

He went to one of the many demon bars in the city to get a job as a bouncer. He got the job at the first bar that he went to by killing the demon that had been the bouncer and 'applying' for the job. He made pretty good money for just doing what he liked, in other words fight anyone who started to try anything. The other good thing being that he got free shot of whiskey or blood, whatever he wanted.

As he had a steady income and the ring he decided to get an apartment for the time that he would be in this town. The thing that he did not realize was that he was now living in the same apartment building that Buffy herself resided in.

The one downside to being a bouncer in a demon club was that if you pissed off the wrong person then they would probably follow you and try to kill you. So after a few nights of this whenever he heard a demon following him he would attack him first. He never thought about the fact that to an observer he looked like he was doing the same job that the Slayer does.

He was walking back to the apartment one night and heard a commotion in one of the alleys that he was walking past and the sounds he new had to be demonic. He did not even stop to think he just ran down the alley in time to see a Polgara demon skewer a girl through the stomach with the stinger that comes out of its arms.

The girl went down and Spike quickly went over and snapped the Polgara's neck. He looked at the girl who was quickly losing blood and finally realized that the reason that it had been attacking her was that it was Buffy. In his mind he was the only person who had the right to kill her so he took her to hospital a few blocks away.

When asked what happened by the doctors Spike said "She was being mugged and the attacker stabbed her. When I saw them he ran and I got her here as fast as I could."

"Okay, do you know her information?" One of the doctors asked.

"I've only seen her once before, all I know is that her name is Buffy Summers and she's visiting friends here because her family is in Sunnydale." He told the doctor. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't know we'll do everything we can for her. You can wait here for her if you like." He left and Spike sat down in the waiting room.

Since he was the one who brought her in the doctors told him when they got her out of surgery and informed him that she was stable.

"Can I see her?" He asked the doctors.

"Sure, but she is not awake yet. She might not wake up for some time." He was told.

"That's okay I just want to sit with her for a little while." He said.

"Okay the nurse will show you to her room. But remember that you will be asked to leave after visiting hours are over." The doctor said.

When he walked into the room he could not believe how pale she was. She was almost as white as he was. Her breathing was so soft that if it were not for his enhanced hearing he would have thought that she was dead. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and decided to just wait to see if she would wake up.

After sitting there in silence for half an hour he started reminiscing about all that had happened the year before. When he started to talk about the last time they had seen each other before he left he heard a slight change in her breathing pattern and realized that she was waking up. He went to get a nurse so that she would be able to tell if there was anything wrong with her that her healing would not take care of.

He was told to wait in the hall while they ran some tests to make sure she was going to be okay. So he sat there waiting for what seemed like forever but really was just a few minutes. He was told that he cold go back in as long as he did not upset her too much.

As soon as he saw that she was fully awake and aware of her surroundings he said. "Hey luv, how are you feeling?"

She seemed a little confused as to why he was there but just answered, "Like I was stabbed in the stomach."

He laughed a little at that and replied, "Well if you are already making jokes then you must feel better than when I found you and brought you here."

"You brought me here? Why, I would have thought that you of all people would be cheering if I died." She said puzzled that he was being nice to her. Then she noticed for the first time that he was standing in her room in direct sunlight. "Why aren't you burning to a crisp?" she said as she gestured toward the window, then wincing as it hurt her stomach to turn even that much.

"Bloody Hell, I brought you here because I did not want you to die in as alley from a Polgara demon. I wouldn't have cheered to see you die at the hands of such a pathetic demon. And the reason that I can stand in sunlight is this little trinket here." He said holding up his hand.

"What is it?" She wondered aloud.

"It's the Gem of Amara." He said

"That doesn't tell me anything." She said impatiently

"It is a supernatural stone that makes the wearer invincible." He told her.

"Oh. You're not in here to kill me are you because I gotta tell you that I'm not at my best right now." She said half jokingly.

"Well, my original plan was to kill you but I would not try to unless you were at full strength because it just wouldn't be the same otherwise." He informed her.

"Oh, okay." She said as she started to fall asleep.

Five minutes later the nurse told him that visiting hours were over. She said that he could come back in the morning to visit her again if he wanted to. He agreed and left mostly because he would have to be at work in a few hours and he wanted to keep getting paid and not have someone else hired because he was late.

TBC…

A/N: Read and review please more to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Three**

Spike went back to see Buffy at the hospital the next day. When he walked into her room she was arguing with the doctor. She was trying to convince the doctor that she was ready to go home. The doctor, of course, told her that was not possible, because without someone's supervision she would rip out the stitches in her stomach.

"If you had someone to stay with you and keep you from twisting and turning too much I would agree to let you go," the doctor said.

"I'll look after her," Spike said as he entered the room. He could tell by the way that she was looking around the room and the quickened pace of her heartbeat that she was afraid of hospitals.

"You will?" Buffy said hopefully.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay, can I go then? I promise I won't give him to much trouble." She said to the doctor.

"All right, I'll get the release papers. If you will come with me I will get you acquainted with the medication that Miss Summers will be needing." The doctor said looking at Spike.

"Right then, be right back, then we can get out of here, pet." He said to Buffy.

Spike helped Buffy out of the hospital and into his car. Once he started the engine he asked her where she lived. When she answered he laughed.

"What?" She asked looking at him funny.

"Sorry, pet. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that, well that is the same apartment that I live in." He in formed her.

"Yeah, I guess that does seem a little funny." She said and let out a little laugh which turned into a wince when it jarred her stomach.

"Sorry, I'll try not to make you laugh so much until you have fully healed and it doesn't cause you pain." He said as he heard the catch in her voice. "You want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Where did you have in mind?" She asked, hoping that he was not thinking of taking her to some demon establishment.

"I dunno. Where do you want to go?" He asked her seriously.

"I don't know. Anywhere I guess as long as they have decent _human _food." She said stressing the fact that she wanted real food.

"Okay, I know a place. It has good 'human' food, which I happen to like every now and then, you know? Just because I do not have to eat doesn't mean that I don't like to." He told her.

"I guess I'll have to trust your judgement since you did get me out of that place." She said as a way of thank you.

After they ate, Spike was driving them back to her apartment when he asked her why she left Sunnydale.

She looked at him curiously before responding, "My mom threw me out of the house, I got kicked out of school, and I had just sent my boyfriend to hell. I didn't have anywhere left to go so I just ran." She told him truthfully.

"Oh," he said understanding that she had gone through quite a bit that last night that he had seen her in Sunnydale.

"Yeah, oh," she responded and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the apartment building, Spike realized that she would not be able to walk comfortably so before she could protest he was out of the car and opening her door before she could say anything. He got her out of the car and was carrying her carefully against his chest with her arms around his neck.

"Which room?" he asked her.

"Second floor. Room 226." She said as she relaxed against him.

"Did you know that we have been living across the hall from each other, luv? I live in 227. Don't laugh, I don't want you to hurt your self again." He said to her. She was comforted to hear him so concerned about her. Then she remembered that the only reason that he was helping her was so that she would get better soon so that he could kill her. That thought depressed her so she decided not to think about it.

They got to her room and she unlocked her door and waited. It took her a minute to realize what was wrong and when she did she said, "Come in, Spike."

He walked through the doorway cautiously, then looked down at her.

"You tired, pet?" He asked her when she seemed to be falling asleep in his arms.

"Uh huh," she said snuggling closer in his arms.

"Pet, you need to take your painkillers before you fall completely asleep. Okay?" he asked.

" 'Kay." She said struggling to stay awake. He sat her down on the couch and went to her little kitchen and got her some water to take the pills with. She barely finished taking them before she was asleep.

He picked her up and took her to her room and laid her gently down on the bed. Then he took he shoes and socks off and made her as comfortable as possible.

He wrote her a note saying he would see her in the morning and went to his own apartment.

As he was getting himself ready for bed he wondered how long he could fool himself into believing that the only reason that he was helping her was to kill her. More importantly he wondered how long he could fool Buffy.

TBC…

A/N: You review or I don't update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update, but I just got back to school and at home I have no internet access. Hope you like it.**

**SpikeNBuffy4eva:** My very first review, you are so sweet.

**Calico Mogget: ** I hope that you continue to like it.

**smlcspike: **Thank you for continuing to review.

**iccy: **I am so glad that you like the story's plot. Please continue reading.

**Sajabi88: **Challon, you really don't need to review under my name, but it was funny.

**Challon86: **I'm glad that you reviewed (twice!), if you review again please your own name. lol.

**Chapter Four**

Because Spike left her door unlocked the night before, he decided to just walk in the next morning to see how she was doing. When he walked in he could tell that she had not gotten up yet. He walked in her room to find her struggling in bed with an invisible attacker. She was having nightmares.

He went over to Buffy in order to try to soothe her when she started to cry. "Mom, please, I don't want to go. Don't make me choose. I have to go... Mom, please I'm sorry. Let me come home, I'll stop fighting, just let me come home. Mom..." she finished her inner battle on a scream and started to sob.

He started wispering soothing words and holding her close to himstroking her back saying things like, "It'll be okay." and "I'm here, you're alright now," knowing that she wasn't alright and wouldn't be until she went home where she would realize that her mom still loved her and that she was just freaked out when she realized that every night that her little girl risked her life to save the world.

Buffy slowly woke up and realized that Spike was holding her. Instead of being morified by being held in his arms, she was comforted. She felt safe and relaxed against him.

He slowly pulled away from her asking, "You feeling better, pet?"

"I am now. Thanks, you know, for being there." She replied a little shyly.

"No problem. Are you ready for breakfast?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said then winced and changed her mind, "As soon as I can get out of bed anyway."

"If you're ready then I can carry you to the table in the kitchen." When she nodded that she was ready he carefully picked her up and carried her to the table. He looked through her fridge and said, "How about an omlet?"

"Sounds good."

He then got out the ingredients and started to cook her breakfast. When he got done he sat it in front of her. She ate it as if she were starving.

"This is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked, very interested to know the answer.

"Well I have gotten hooked on watching television lately. I always watch _Passions_ and there is a cooking program that comes on just after that." He told her.

"You watch _Passions?_" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that my mom watches _Passions_ as well." She replied with a little sadness coming into her voice.

"Smart woman your mum." He told her, "Reminds me of my mum sometimes from the way you talk about her."

"So what have you been doing lately?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Not much. Dru left me so I've been around a bit. Visited your Sunnyhell for a little while, then I came here looking for you." He told her.

"So, umm.. are you still planning on killing me?"She asked only half jokingly.

"I'm not really sure, I don't think so. You still want to kill me?" He questioned seriously.

"No, I don't. It wouldn't really matter would it? I mean as long as you have that ring on anyway, right?"she said.

He looked down at his hand and then replied, " I guess not, just wondering if you wanted me dead." He stopped gave her a look and said, " Well, that was a depressing conversation. So what about you, are you planning on going back to SunnyD?"

"I don't think so. I don't think that I would be welcomed back, you know?"She said looking away.

"Buffy, luv, I know that you would be welcomed back. Your friends miss you. You must know that whatever your mum said, she didn't mean it. She was probably beating herself up about it as soon as you were gone. She just freaked out, you have to know that she loves you." He told her.

"Okay, I know that, I'm just scared to go back and face everyone alone."

"Hey if you want to go home I will go with you, even drive you, though they would probably want to stake me on the spot."He told her.

"Really? You would do that for me?" She questioned.

"Sure thing pet. Though you might want to wait a few days until your Slayer healing takes care of the hole in your gut." He pointed out. "Wouldn't want them worrying about you as soon as you got back now would you."

"I guess you're right. If you are there I can probably handle anything that they have to say to me." She said.

"I have to go to work tonight, anything you want to do before then?" He asked her.

"Nothing much, we could watch the television for a while and you know since I'll be sitting on the couch if I get tired while you are gone I can just sleep out here." She said.

"Okay, luv. If you are asleep when I get back do you want me to put you to bed?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, please." She said as they found something to watch before he left.

He walked into her apartment to see the television still on and her snoring softly on the couch. He bent down and gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He sat in the chair and just watched her sleep for about an hour, before he was sure that she was not going to start having another nightmare, and then he went back to his room and got some sleep.


End file.
